Barefooted (Trylle Species)
by TwoWorlds9964
Summary: Mello knew that she was different from the beginning. First of all, she doesn't know her real name. She's just called Mello, or Melody, but that's it. Nothing more. There isn't an education for her either, she has been trapped inside for 15 years. She's let outside, in a new world. Only then does she meet Lenna, a girl just like her. Together they discover, they were never free.


"Mello, such a stupid name. What is it supposed to mean?" The voice came from a short, brunette sitting by a window. One can only assume her name is Mello. Looking out, she sees the skies flash. Rain falls, puddles form upon the ground. Raindrops race down the window. All of this can be reflected in Mello's eye. Looking out she sees the lush grass she yearns to touch. She yearns for the cold wind to blow against her face.

Voices call, reach out to her. She has spoken to them before, she isn't suppose to.  
"Go away!" Mello's yell echoes within her own head.  
The sky shows no sign of lightening, the carpet is rough against her soft feet. Moving away from the lookout to the chaotic world outside. Her face winces as light pain hits her. Glancing back, she leaves the room. To another favourite seating of hers, by a shallow pool. It isn't much of a pool, just a purposely built hole in the floor full of water. She can see it all before her, closing her eyes. She walks towards it. Not only in her mind, but in reality.

Opening her eyes, the waters sits before her. She now stands upon cold marble, causing more pressure to go to her feet. A deep sigh of relief escapes her lips as the cool water touches her feet.  
"Wait!" A familiar voice calls to her, a girl.  
Mello usually blocks everyone out, the longing to try something new gets to her. She speaks, without opening her mouth, after all it is all in the mind. Being convinced that you're crazy doesn't help. The voices just make it even more real.  
"What?" Mello's sharp, a little too sharp.  
However, the girl on the other end is clearly pleased. Positive energy reaches her through her mind. She doesn't know how to control it well. She hasn't tried, trying does no help. A smile breaks out upon her face.  
"Hello, Mello, isn't it?"  
The knowledge of her name scares her, knowing that this mystery voice may be like her. Another human with these people, attacking you. The idea of all of those voices knowing, knowing her life. Her weaknesses. She tries to remain blank, so this girl won't know. She succeeds somewhat, or at least it isn't mentioned. Silence takes over, whilst Mello thinks.

"Yes," a simple short answer.  
Should she ask for the voice's name? Referring to her as 'voice' may be a bit rude. Did she even hear her? All she can do is wait. Kicking her legs, the water tickles at her ankles.  
"Hm..."  
Thinking, all the voice is doing is thinking. Just making it clear that there is no answer to such a simple word. Was she backed into a corner by it? Conversation could start, just if Mello built up the courage to say something.  
Weakly, Mello speaks," Your name is?"  
Minutes pass by before there is answer. Does distance affect the speed of message transmitted? Or does this voice just like playing with my head. When she was just to shut down her mind, there was a one worded answer. Shouted in a desperate plea.  
"Lenna."  
Annoyance flooded through Mello's vein, flowing with her blood. It hit her like a wave, the whole atmosphere surrounding her turned darker. No cheer can be found. Someone must be playing with her head, she knows that much. This 'Lenna' could be doing this. Or others, entering her thought pattern. She must get rid of them, get rid of them all. Be at peace.  
"Goodbye. Goodbye Lenna."

The voices yelled, overwhelming her. Then it all was cut off, the only sound the lapping of the water. Inwardly, she smiled. A shriek echoed through the house.  
Followed by a shout," Food."  
It was just one word, however sound littered the house. Chairs falling over, or shrieking as they scratch the floor. The floorboards creaking as feet thunder over them. The sound is muffled by the walls, but still enters through the open door. Droplets of water hit the ground as Mello's feet are taken out of the water and land solidly on the marble tiles. Jumping up, she runs. The pain is still there but she must get to the food before it's gone.

Within the dining room, it looks like a large family. A slightly plump lady with a white apron and blonde hair tends the food and places it on the table. Two young boys, also blonde-haired, run around picking food off odd plates. Then there's Sir, no one knows his real name. Mello doesn't have any interest in learning these people's names. They come here to live, the house is hers. Or rather, she comes with the house. If the house is sold, she is sold along with it. These are the nicer ones who she has 'stayed' with.  
"Am I cooking tomorrow?"  
"That'll be nice, dear."  
After that, the family spoke among themselves. Mello took a plate which had some of the bacon stolen and the mashed potato looked as if it was poked. Sitting herself at a bar stool which was placed facing towards the window, her back to the family, she nibbled at her food. Picking at the food she had left and avoiding the potato.

Outside, the weather remained terrible. She had a nice view upon the village and the usually busy park. The storm kept everyone inside, there was nowhere for her to look. She can't keep looking behind her at the family, she's done that before, it disturbs them.  
"Boo!"  
Lenna. She broke the walls she set up in her mind. They were small, they were temporary. Mello knew that. Surely she could have at least ate in peace.  
"How did you do it?"  
"Can I call you back later? I'm eating," Mello replied, trying to remove the seriousness from the situation.  
A sigh could be heard through the mind link. This utterly confused Mello. You can project words to someone else. Sounds, as well. So can you project whole songs?  
"If you can send me a song, I'll talk to you when it's finished." It is one way to find out whether it can truly be done.  
The last word before music filled her ears, settled with her for a while. The flow of music, the words all came together and removed any chance of it echoing inside her head. However, she'll always remember what that one word brought her.  
"Deal."


End file.
